glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Chloe
Chloe (Reika Aoki' '''in Smile Pretty Cure!), also known as '''Glitter Breeze' (Cure Beauty in Smile Pretty Cure!),' '''is one of the main characters in [[Glitter Force|''Glitter Force]]. Appearance Chloe Chloe has long, straight cut navy blue hair. Her bangs are cut at eyebrow length with two pale blue clips at both sides (although it is shown that when she does sports, she ties her hair up in a high ponytail, though it is depicted as a droopy one in some episodes). Her eyes are dark blue. She wears a long light blue dress that reaches past her knees with a long-sleeved blue cardigan, blue socks, and a pair of blue and light blue short boots. Glitter Breeze As Glitter Breeze, her hair changes to a different shade with her bangs gaining volume and her forelocks growing in length with a straight curl on each end, held by gold ornaments. Her hair grows to knee-length in four separate sections and a layer of choppy straight locks layered behind that reach her shoulders. She wears a white tiara with a dark blue gem and wings, and gains a dark blue choker and wing earrings. She wears her blue Glitter Force uniform with flaps at the back similar to Glitter Lucky's. She wears white wrist protectors with dark blue fabric on the wrists, and white boots with a blue end on the toe and above where a dark blue ribbon is tied. Personality As the student council president, Chloe is a calm, mature, and kind young girl, who is at the top of her class. She doesn’t always know what she wants to do in the future, so she often focuses on her family and friends. Relationships April - They've known each other since childhood, thus they knew each other longer than the rest of the Glitter Force. Whenever April gets scared or needs help, she goes to Chloe. Glitter Breeze "Cool and Swift as the winter wind! I'm Glitter Breeze!" Glitter Breeze is Chloe's Glitter Force alter ego. She is the blue member of the Glitter Force and she possess intellect and reflexes which allow her to detect and avoid any enemy attacks. In Smile Pretty Cure!, ''her catchphrase is, '"Snowing, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"' (しんしんと降りつもる清き心！キュアビューティ！ ''Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Kyua Byūti!). Transformation Chloe's Glitter Pact opens. She puts her transformation Glitter Charm into a recess in the Glitter Pact and says, "Insert Glitter Charm!" Then, she says, "Glitter Force Makeover!" to begin her transformation. A powder puff emerges from the Glitter Pact, and as April grabs it, she says, "Glitter Puff! Apply shades of power!" She blows on the puff which sends bluish white snow glitter. Her boots appear ("Glitter Boots!") Her armbands appears ("Glitter Bands!") Then her outfit appears ("Oh, so cool!") She then twirls around for her hair transformation. Finally, she taps the puff to her cheeks to make blush appear. Glitter Breeze falls straight down from the sky. Upon landing, she shouts her catchphrase and strikes a pose. Attacks Sparkle Blizzard- Glitter Breeze charges her Glitter Pact with spirit until it starts glowing.Then, she spins around and a ball of blue of energy appears in her right hand. She uses her left hand to slash three lines, creating a snowflake. Finally, she combines the ball of energy with the snowflake and fires the ice at the target. The snowflake is turned into a blue energy beam. This attack is first used in episode 5. In the original Japanese version, it is called Beauty Blizzard. Sparkle Blizzard Arrow- An upgraded version of Sparkle Blizzard but different that can only be used when Glitter Breeze has her Ultra Power activated. Glitter Breeze joins two ice swords together, making the tips curve a bit and forming them into a bow. She puts her other hand to the firing position and two strings grow out, both joining at her attacking hand. A big ice shard grows out from her attacking hand. Then she aims and lets go of the strings, shooting the shard like an arrow. This attack is first used in Episode 15 (season 2). In the original Japanese version, it is called Beauty Blizzard Arrow. Tiara Mode Torrent- The Glitter Force's first group attack. Candy unleashes a beam that forms jewel-shaped Glitter Charms for each Glitter Force Warrior. The Glitter Force puts these Charms into their Glitter Pacts, which transform them into Tiara Mode. After this, they unleash a large, rainbow-colored column of light that disintegrates the Buffoon. This attack is first used in episode 11. In the original Japanese version, it is called Rainbow Healing. Rainbow Burst- The Glitter Force's second group attack. It requires the warriors to have their Princess Wands and be in Princess Mode. This attack is first used in episode 20. Royal Rainbow Burst- An upgraded version of Rainbow Burst. Not only does the Glitter Force need their Princess Wands and to be in Princess Mode, but they also need Candy and the Royal Clock. The attack is first used in Episode 7 (season 2). For the most part, it has the same name in the Japanese version, but the version in Episode 20 (season 2) without the Royal Clock is called Ultra Rainbow Burst. Miracle Rainbow Burst- The ultimate version of Rainbow Burst and the Glitter Force's final group attack. For this attack, the Glitter Force must be in Royal Mode, Candy must be Queen Candy, and all six must have the Miracle Jewel. It is used for the first time in episode 20 (season 2). Power-Ups Tiara Mode Tiara Mode is a form that Glitter Breeze achieves using her Glitter Pact and the blue diamond Tiara Charm. She first gets this form in episode 11. In this form, Glitter Breeze gains a golden tiara. This form is only used to perform Tiara Mode Torrent. Glitter Princess Mode Glitter Princess Mode is a form that Glitter Breeze achieves using her Princess Wand and the blue snowflake Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in episode 20. In this form, Glitter Breeze has the tiara from Tiara Mode, a light blue dress that she wears over her normal outfit, and a golden halo. Additionally, her hair becomes longer and spikier. This form is used to perform Rainbow Burst and Royal Rainbow Burst. Ultra Power Ultra Power, also called Ultra Mode, is a form that Glitter Breeze achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. She first gets this form in Episode 15 (season 2). This form is exactly the same as Glitter Breeze's normal form, with the exception of a blue aura that surrounds her. In this form, Glitter Breeze is much stronger physically and magically, and she can perform Sparkle Blizzard Arrow and Sparkle Lightning Blizzard. Royal Mode Royal Mode is a form that Glitter Breeze achieves using her Glitter Pact and her ultra Glitter Charm. In this form, Glitter Breeze gains a feathery overcoat. She first gets this form in Episode 19 (season 2). In this form, Glitter Breeze's physical and magical powers are enhanced even more so than when her Ultra Power is activated. Additionally, she can fly and teleport when in this mode. Glitter Breeze is able to perform Royal Rainbow Burst and Miracle Rainbow Burst while in Royal Mode. Videos Etymology In Greek, Chloe means "Green herb", or "Fresh blooming". Trivia * Despite her otherwise immaculate appearance, Chloe often has a strand of hair out of place. * Glitter Breeze is the only member of her team to understand her powers for the first time. * In the Italian version, her Glitter Force Warrior name is Glitter Blue (Glitter Azzura). Gallery * Go to Chloe/Gallery References * http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Aoki_Reika Category:Females